Winter Love
by Jesslynn666
Summary: Soul hates the winter, but Maka soon changes that in a moment.
1. Chapter 1

Soul hated the winter season. The air was too cold to ride his motorcycle. The snow making the roads icy. Today he really hated it. It's Sunday morning, about 6:30 am, and he was awake, trying hard to find heat in his comforter, but failing in the end. Of course the heater had to break last night and all of Death City was out of heat and freezing.

He was deep in thought when a light knock on his door pulled him back to reality. After a few moments another knock came, a little louder, followed by a soft "Soul?" Soul knew it could only be his blonde haired meister.

"What?" He asked.

The door opened and in came the freezing ash blonde girl. "I'm cold. Can I lay in here with you?"

He couldn't say no to her, so he scooted over and patted the bed space next to him. Maka smiled and jumped in his bed. She buried her face into his shirt and sighed. "Thanks," she said lifting her face to look into his crimson eyes. Soul looked at her cute face and just kissed her.

Maka's face turned the color of a tomato but soon kissed back. As the kiss grew more passionate, Soul soon discovered that he could love the winter.

…...

Across town at the local bar, Spirit had the strongest feeling to go and kill Soul, so he paid his tab, made his way to Soul and Maka's apartment and went straight to Soul's room.

…...

When Spirit saw Soul and Maka kissing (Soul on top of Maka), he freaked.

"GET OFF MY PURE LITTLE MAKA YOU DIRTY SON OF A BISCIT EATER!" Spirit yelled, grabbing Soul and pinning him to the wall. Spirit turned his arm into scythe and held it to Soul's throat. Soul couldn't move.

"Papa! Let him go!" Maka yelled, grabbing Spirit's arm and trying to pull it away from Soul.

"NO! He tried to force you into doing 'it'!" Spirit yelled, the look of murder in his eyes.

"No Papa! You have it all wrong! I wanted it!" Maka cried. "Please let him go! You're going to kill him!"

Spirit was shocked. "You wanted it?" he asked, scared that he was going to lose his baby girl. Spirit let go of Soul and turned to Maka and said, "I-I'm sorry. Please forgive Papa." He left the apartment crying his eyes out. Maka went over to Soul and cried into his chest. Soul just held her.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Cool guys like me can handle stuff like that," Soul tried to calm her down.

*Gumi bear ringtone* Maka shot up and ran to her room to answer her phone. Soul got up and followed, trying to find out who he was talking to.

-MAKA'S POV-

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Tsubaki's now. Bring tissues and chocolate," Liz's voice said over the phone.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping Tsubaki was okay.

"Her date stood her up last night."

"What!?" I yelled.

"Maka? What's up?" Soul asked me.

"Liz, I'm on my way," I hung up and turned to Soul. "Tsubaki was stood up last night."

"I was wondering why Black*star called last night talking about killing someone."

"I got to go over to her house."  
"Okay. I'll walk you. Need to find Star before he really kills the guy." Soul left my room and I got dressed.

I wore light gray skinny jeans, black vans, a black "BVB" band tee, and a black beanie. I walked out of my room to see Soul waiting for me. He wore black jeans, black converse, a white shirt and his leather jacket.

"Ready?" I asked, heading for the door.

"Yeah."

… We were half way to Tsubaki and Black*star's house when we ran into Black*star. He had blood all over him.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Your god had to kill the one who hurt his goddess!" Black*star said, falling to his knees.

"You idiot!" I yelled, helping him up. Soul came over and helped carry Black*star to his house.

On the way there, Black*star said, "Your god has failed."

"Failed what?" Soul asked.

"To keep his goddess happy."

"Black*star," I started, "it wasn't your fault, it was that jerks."

"But if I would have told her that I love her, she wouldn't have been hurt."

I stopped. "Wait. You love her? That's great! You have to tell her now!" I picked up my speed, dragging Soul and Black*star behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

-Makas POV- -At Tsubaki and Black*stars-

I busted through Tusbaki's front door and shoved Black*star at her, a smile on my face. "Liz, Patti. Come with me now!" I said pulling them out and an out-of-breath Soul onto the front porch.

"What the hell Maka!" Liz yelled.

''What? I don't think Black*star wants us in there while he tells Tsubaki something~" I sang

"You mean-" Liz started.

"YES!"

"OMG! Tsubaki is going to be so happy! She's going to have a boyfriend! Now, all we need to do is find you one! So, tonight we are going to the bar and getting you a man!" Liz said.

"But I already have someone I like," I told her.

"Awwww. Who?"

"I'd hope it's her boyfriend," Soul said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"When did this happen?"

"This morning and her dad is already freaked out about it," Soul said.

After Soul said that, Tsubaki and Black*star came out, a huge smile across Black*star's face and a blush spread across Tsubaki's.

"Hey guys. Let's all go to the mall!" Liz yelled.

~At the mall~ ~No POV~

"What are we doing here?" Maka asked.

"Well, us girls are going this way," Liz said point to her left, "and you two can go someplace else."

As the girls were walking away from Soul and Black*star, 4 guys came up to them.

"Hello ladies," one guy, with black hair, said.

"Hi," Liz said, a smile on her face.

"how about you ladies come and hang with us so those fags you just ditched know who you belong with," another with light blond hair said, getting closer to Maka.

"Sorry, but one of those 'fags' happens to be my boyfriend," Maka said, trying to back away from him.

"Oh really? How about you leave him and come with me. I can show you some real fun," He said, grabbing her arm. Soul saw this and went over to them, Black*star following behind him.

"What do you bastards think you're doing?" Soul said, standing behind Maka.

"Soul!" Maka said.

"Having some fun with these chicks," the black haired guy said.

"I would let her go if I were you," Soul threatened.

"Or what?" the blond guy asked.

"I'll kill you," Soul said, his arm transforming into a scythe. When the guys saw this, they all pulled guns out and held them to the girls heads.

When Maka felt the gun's barrel on her head, she froze with fear and tears started swelling in her eyes.

"Maka. Look at me," Soul said. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to kill this guy and save you." All Maka could do was blink at him while more tears fell.

Liz looked at Patti and winked. Patti then looked Tsubaki and Tsubaki knew what Liz and Patti were going to do.

~A/N~ Okay. So the past few weeks have been kinda hard for me. I was admitted into the hospital January 1st and didn't get out till the 21st. I tried to update the story while there but the doctors were running so many test I couldn't. So, if I don't update for a while, I am back in the hospital. Sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Authors note

A/N: Okay, so we may or may not be having a slight problem. Right now, I am at my boyfriends house on his lab top just so i can try and share another chapter of my story... but that cant happen because everything is on my lab top, in another state! I absolutely hate air ports right now. this is the third time in a year that my stuff has been put on a different plane then me! So, as they work on getting my stuff back to me that has the next 2 chapters on it, and since I don't feel like trying to remember everything and re-typing it, i thought i would just let you all know that within the next, idk, 2 or 3 weeks (hopefully) the next chapter should be posted! Thanks for all the love and support! And Richmond International Airport, thank you so very much! This was just what I needed!I WAS GOING TO PENNSYLVANIA NOT ALABAMA!


End file.
